In general, Internet services are provided to users in a building through switching hubs shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a switching hub 1 receives Internet signals from external Internet equipment or a central computing system in a building through an unshielded twisted pair (UTP) cable. The switching hub 1 expands and distributes the received Internet signal to personal computers (PC) 3 through UTP cables connected to each of distributing ports of the switching hub 1. Accordingly, a plurality of users in the building can use the Internet signals inputted in the building.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a network built with a plurality of switching hubs 1. Comparing to FIG. 1, the Internet service can be provided to more users.
As shown, one or a plurality of switching hubs 1 can be installed at each of floors in a building. The number of switching hubs 1 to install at each floor may vary according to an internal structure of a building or the number of Internet users. That is, a plurality of switching hubs can be installed in various forms.
As described above, a conventional Internet service system can provide Internet services to more users through installing more switching hubs connected through a UTP cable. In order to provide mobile telecommunication services as well as the Internet service, however, an optical cable or a coaxial cable additionally needs to be installed in a building for transferring signals received from an external base station.
However, the significant amount of cost and time is needed for installing the optical cable or the coaxial cable at each floor in the building in order to provide mobile telecommunication services. Also, the installed optical cables and coaxial cables defile the appearance of the floors in the building.